Une étoile en toi
by Ash Dys
Summary: Ficlette Gruvia. Juvia Lockser est une vieille danseuse étoile qui a un lourd passé. Quand la jeune Wendy Marvel s'adresse à elle pour apprendre à danser, les souvenirs lui remontent. Warning : Mort de personnage.


_**AN :**_Voici donc un ancien one shot que j'avais écrit pour mon ami La Foooooole en février à l'occasion de son anniversaire et que je n'avais pas posté — dû à un petit problème technique. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, le voici, dans l'état même où je l'avais laissé. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la forme aléatoire et un peu confuse, mon style d'écriture a pas mal changé et j'avoue être assez honteuse de ce one shot.

Sinon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail ni ses personnages qui appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

_**Une Étoile en toi**_

"Pas de basque, glissade quatrième grand jeté! Du nerf! Prenez appui dans le sol! Tirez vos pointes bon sang!"

Une vieille dame, appuyée sur sa canne, invectivait ses élèves avec emphase, accompagnant ses paroles de mouvements amples, gestes saccadés et regards lyriques. Son ton gravissait les aigus avant de redescendre, plus suave et moins tranchante, une lueur ardente animait ses orbes fatigués et malgré son apparence, elle vibrait d'énergie et de passion. Si bien, que ses petits disciples buvaient chacun de ses mots, comme en transe, hypnotisés par un monde merveilleux que semblait décrire la vieille professeure à l'allure si stricte ses cheveux bleus parsemés de mèches blanches et argentées, tirés en chignon.

"La danse, c'est un art! Mais pas n'importe quel art! Ce n'est pas du cirque, voyons! Chaque mouvement doit être précis, millimétré, mais surtout, ressenti! Oui, ressenti! La danse, c'est une sensation, une émotion! Il faut faire passer chaque chose que vous sentez en vous! L'amour, la colère, la fatigue, l'anxiété... C'est pourquoi, l'interprétation d'une chorégraphie n'est jamais la même malgré que ce soit les mêmes pas, la même musique, le même danseur, car les sentiments et émotions, eux, ne sont pas les mêmes. Le public doit vous comprendre, comme s'il était en vous! La danse, ça permet de communiquer ses secrets, les partager! Il faut que vous emmeniez les spectateurs dans votre monde, votre jardin féerique! La danse, ce n'est pas purement technique! Des virtuoses, il y en a beaucoup, mais des génies, très peu, car peu de gens réussissent à se libérer complètement. Très peu arrivent à atteindre ce sommet de maturité lors de leur carrière! Je sais que vous savez exécuter tous ces pas! Et à dire vrai, à présent je m'en fiche! Mais aucune de vous, aucune, ne m'a transmis une once de sentiments, ou de sensation. Vous dansiez dans le vide, comme des pantins, des auomates! Bon sang, utilisez vos regards! Votre sourire! Faîtes pétiller vos yeux! Chantez la musique avec votre corps!" La vieille s'arrêta d'un coup, un voile triste et sombre recouvrit son regard si brillant d'exaltation quelques secondes plus tôt et la musique reprit ainsi que l'exercice suivant.

* * *

Juvia tournait, sans relâche, enchaînant pirouettes, doubles, triples, attitudes et déboulés lorsqu'une main calleuse aggrippa sa fine taille de danseuse.

"Tu vas te tuer à t'entraîner comme une malade!" lui reprocha l'homme qui l'avait rejointe.

"Gray-sama!" avait glapit la jeune femme, sursautant. "Juvia, va bien, mais il faut qu'elle s'entraîne. Juvia DOIT être acceptée au concours!" dit-elle, fermement.

"Bien Ju', je sais bien que tu seras acceptée, bien sûr mais ne te ruine pas non plus la santé pour ça..." s'expliqua le brun en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui l'aimait. Juvia rougit, et le jeune homme amusé de l'éternelle gêne de son amie lui proposa d'un ton moqueur:

"Juvia-sama? Gray peut-il assister à votre échauffement? Gray veut tellement voir Juvia-sama danser!"

"Gray est idiot et méchant de se moquer de Juvia!" lui répondit la jeune fille, vexée.

Le brun rit devant la mine boudeuse et déconfite de la bleue et la prit das ses bras pour se faire pardonner. Il la câlina longtemps avant qu'un bruit de ventre ne les interrompit.

"Hummm... Juvia n'a pas pris de petit déjeûner ce matin, " se justifia la jeune fille, rouge de honte.

"Aller! J't'offre un camarade Franck!"

* * *

"Madame Lockser, j'aimerai... de... devenir danseuse...", balbutia timidement la petite fille qui se tenait sur le perron de l'humble maison de la vieille dame.

Celle-ci s'avança, dévisageant la gamine aux cheveux indigos, qui rouge de timidité, essayait de se cacher derrière ses longues mèches. Elle était petite et frêle, d'apparence fragile et sa peau claire contrastait avec ses grandes pupilles bleu-violet miroitantes. Ses cheveux souples et lisses lâchés sur ses épaules nonchalemment retombaient fluidement jusqu'à ses reins.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda neutrement Juvia Lockser.

"Wendy Marvel. J'ai dix ans." répondit-elle en tordant nerveusement une mêche de sa chevelure.

"Entre, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire."

La jeune Wendy suivit son futur professeur jusque dans une grande salle. Près de la fenêtre, trônait un piano poussièreux sur lequel était posé un lecteur cassette. Des barres étaient fixées aux miroirs encadrants les murs. Le parquet fraîchement ciré attira son attention. Elle y décerna de petites traces de colophane. Sûrement à cause d'une des élèves qui avait dû avoir un cours la matinée.

"Je te mets la cassette. Échauffe-toi et prépare-toi. Tu peux te changer dans la petite chambre à côté. Je te laisse trois quarts d'heure."

La vieille dame quitta la pièce sur ces paroles après avoir désigné à la petite fille l'alcôve dans laquelle elle pouvait se changer. La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle se dévêtit rapidement, puis enfila un justaucorps classique, et s'attacha les cheveux, lui permettant plus d'aisance dans l'exécution des pas de danse, et se couvrit d'un léger caraco en raison de la fraîcheur de ce début d'automne. Elle chaussa alors ses pointes et portée par la musique, commença à s'échauffer.

Pendant ce temps, la vieille danseuse était retournée dans sa bibliothèque, les yeux empreints de mélancolie. Elle s'avança vers l'armoire d'acajou et caressa du bout des doigts un petit livre en cuir relié.

"Gray" souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle sortait un vieux bout de lettre et des photos. Les dernières choses qui lui restaient de son bien aimé. Et, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'une petite voix hésitante l'extirpa de ses souvenirs.

"J'ai fini Mme Lockser."

Se reprenant précipitamment, la vieille femme lui dit:

"Deux minutes. J'arrive tout de suite."

La vieille Mme Lockser rembobina la cassette et se retourna. La musique comença et elle regarda la petite fille évoluer gracieusement sur la musique. Ses pas étaient fluides, nets. Néanmoins, ils manquaient d'assurance, de personnalité. L'ancienne danseuse éteignit soudainement l'enregistrement.

"Non, avant, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire..."

* * *

"N'y va pas Ju'! Le docteur t'a dit de te reposer. Tu n'es pas en mesure de danser!"

"Mais si! C'est bon Gray! Je pense pouvoir m'occuper de moi-même à 19 ans! Et je sais que je peux le faire! Je DOIS le faire! Kfffhkkkkhhh~"

La jeune fille fut interrompue par une longue quinte de toux. Elle était malade et même un aveugle aurait pu le voir (ou du moins l'entendre). Son teint était cireux, tirant dans les tons jaune-gris, de larges cernes encadraient ses yeux injectés de sang, marquant sa fatigue physique apparente, et son corps semblait anormalement maigre et frêle. Presque squelettique, la peau sur les os. Ses saillantes côtes transparaissaient de son justaucorps moulant en lycra, ses veines bleues étaient visibles sur ses fines et délicates mains et son corps malingre ressemblait à celui d'un mort.

"Je te l'ai deéjà dit Ju'! Tu vas te tuer comme ça! S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à dire des choses que je ne veux pas dire. Reste sagement à la maison. Je t'en supplie Ju'!"

"Gray n'est pas quelqu'un pour donner des ordres à Juvia! Il n'est pas son frère ni son père!" répliqua la bleue, visiblement énervée.

"Je suis ton copain, et je crois que cela suffit largement! Et arrête tes caprices d'enfant gâtée! T'es vraiment qu'une idiote, une débile ouais! Je pensais que t'étais plus responsable et mature que ça!" s'exclama le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Juvia sourit amèrement avant de répondre venimeusement:

"Gray n'a jamais demandé à être le petit-ami de Juvia. Il ne lui a jamais dit un mot d'amour non plus. C'est toujours Juvia qui a dû courir après Gray, lui offrir des Bentos, des gentils mots, tout ça pour lui plaire! Gray n'a jamais dit à Juvia qu'il l'aimait! Non. Jamais. Il s'est contenté de lui voler son coeur et de jouer avec. Oui, Juvia est une idiote. Une idiote d'avoir pu croire que Gray était sincère. Seulement, la seule chose que Juvia aime plus que Gray, c'est la danse. Et Gray ne lui volera jamais ça! " brailla une Juvia furibonde, les yeux inondés de larmes.

Gray, qui est un homme d'action plus que de mots, essaya de retenir sa compagne, s'aggrippant au bras de celle-ci et tenta vainement de l'embrasser. Mais la jeune fille se défit rapidement de son emprise et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

"P*tain de m*rde!" jura le brun en donnant un coup de pied dans un tabouret qui alla finir sa trajectoire de l'autre côté de la pièce où il se tenait. Il contenait sa rage avec peine. Et après avoir proféré son quotat d'obscénités, il saisit une parka et se jeta précipitamment dans sa petite voiture. Il démarra. Sous la pluie battante.

Juvia, elle, courait, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle n'avait pas même pris une veste dans sa précipitation et n'avait pas non plus pris soin de se couvrir spécialement. Elle se mit à tousser effroyablement brutalement, s'arrêtant au milieu d'une place, tordue de douleur. Elle s'assit sur un banc, n'ayant plus le courage ni d'avancer, ni de reculer. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues diaphanes en se mélangeant avec les gouttes de pluie qui l'inondaient. Elle pleurait, pleurait, pour oublier. Le chagrin, l'amertume, la douleur, l'incompréhension. Tous ces sentiments si divers et si communs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tous, qui revenaient toujours vers une même personne: Gray. Juvia regrettait maintenant ses paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt. De plus, elle était comme perdue. Ses pieds ensanglantés d'avoir couru, ses mains rongées par le froid qui se couvraient d'engelures, son visage ravagé par les larmes, ses cheveux laissés dénoués dans le vent, son coeur douloureux de sa fraîche dispute avec son Gray-sama, la faisaient souffrir terriblement. Juvia se donna une claque mentale. Ne pas penser à Gray-sama, ne pas penser à Gray-sama, ne pas ... Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait, et en surcroît, elle ne pourra jamais arriver au concours à temps. Tous ces mois d'entraînements pour rien. Anéantis par une succession d'évènements bouleversants. Juvia releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'un fracas épouvantable parvint à ses oreilles. Crissements de pneus, bruits de klaxons, et ... un son indicible, provenant du choc de deux voitures.

Une voiture. Grise. Une Lange Rover. Comme celle de Gray-sama.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et elle se précipita vers la carcasse métallique en pleurant, criant. Ses mains s'écorchèrent alors qu'elle écartait les débris. Rouge. Du sang. Des yeux révulsés, ses yeux...

"Vis pour moi, Ju', tu as une étoile en toi. Je t'aime.

- Non Gray, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, non, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas."

A contre cœur, Juvia s'en alla, la gorge nouée, alors que les secours arrivaient. Ses yeux étaient secs pourtant, ses poings serrés, elle se dirigea à son concours.

* * *

"Alors Wendy, j'ai dansé, j'ai dansé pour moi, pour lui, avec toute la rage, l'amertume et le chagrin que contenait mon cœur... Mais ce jour-là, comme un malheur ne vient pas sans un autre, j'ai dansé jusqu'au gouffre de la mort. Sans y parvenir. Et là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que Gray aurait voulu et j'ai continué, toujours, dans l'espoir qu'en haut, il me voit. J'ai été une étoile pour lui. Si tu veux faire passer un message dans ta danse petite, il va falloir que tu trouves ce que ton cœur chérit le plus précieusement. Et c'est pour lui, elle, ou ceci, que tu danseras. Pour toi, et pour lui.

- Je vois Madame Lockser. J'y tâcherai... J'essaierai de montrer l'étoile en moi, moi aussi."

* * *

_Lancez-moi des patates, c'est pas grave. Des reviews ? Ce serait cool ~. Sinon, merci d'avoir lu._

Ash Dys.


End file.
